There are several ways of providing more convenient connections between the rear light circuits of a towing vehicle and a trailer, such as illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,448, especially pertaining to an adapter and changing the optical position of the rear light bulb; 3,335,389, having a modified base member with two wire receiving grooves; 3,344,265 appearing to modify a base diameter to accommodate extending wires; 3,400,293 changing a base shape to accommodate extending wires and thereafter having installation difficulties often causing breakage of glass envelopes, and 3,458,849 using an adapter assembly allowing a rear light to freely bounce around in a taillight housing, often discoloring or burning sections of a taillight lens.
These previous ways all have merit, however, there remained a need for a more reliable vehicle rear light bulb with extending electrical wires, which would be accommodated readily in the same optical location and in a conventional socket of a standard specified diameter for most vehicles, and which would not interfere with the continuing concentric placement of the glass envelopes in their respective conventional bases.